


Adrenaline

by JessiDWalton



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: After performance sex, Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton
Summary: Things get steamy after a performance thanks to the high and adrenaline created on stage. Nsfw. PWP. Smut. 18+ ;)





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I really enjoyed writing these two… So I decided to try and do a Smut! So THIS IS NOT SAFE FOR WORK! There IS SEX… It’s honestly mostly just sex XD So please read at your own risk! This is Maylor (Brian May X Roger Taylor)
> 
> Enjoy:)

This was the moment of absolute perfection. The lights on the stage were almost blinding. The cheers and voices of the crowd mixed with their own vocals. The sweat rolling down their skin as they each put their heart and soul in each note. The adrenaline pumping, almost drowning everything else out. None of them even needed to think about what they were doing, their bodies just moving to the familiar, natural rhythm of performing. It was euphoric. They all loved it. It was a high like no other. And Brian loved to look at the crowd, knowing they had a similar high. But he would also watch his fellow mates as the feeling hit them.

 

Freddie was belting out and moving his body however he wanted as the music hit him. John was more calm, but his eyes were closed as he passionately strummed his bass, biting his lip ever so slightly. And his favorite, their little blonde drummer. His darling, not always so precious, beloved boyfriend. He loved to watch when his boyfriend was taken with the high of performing. The furrow of his eyebrows and how he tightly closed his eyes. The way those sweet lips parted, slightly mouthing to the main vocals and singing back-up when needed. How his head moved and bobbed along with the beat. His hands quickly moving and working the drums around him. And how the sweat slowly rolled down his skin… Brian couldn’t get enough of it. Even when those ocean blues opened and looked right at him, he didn’t shy his gaze away like he normally would. No. They stared at each other as the blood rushed. Watching the other high on the adrenaline. 

 

Neither paid much attention to anything else. Before they knew it, the crowd was cheering even louder and they had stopped playing. Freddie had both his arms in the air and was panting heavily, relishing in the chanting and screams. He slowly put his arms down before looking back at his band and motioning them forward. Brian was already slipping his guitar off as he walked over beside freddie, John not far behind. Roger was the last, having to get out from behind his drums, sticks in his hands, as he b-lined right to Brian. Their eyes hardly ever breaking away. Brian could see the younger man's chest rising and falling as the high still took its toll and he marveled at the way that blonde hair stuck to his face. He couldn’t help but letting his hand brush and rest against the small of Roger’s back for a split second before they gave some distance between themselves and looked out to the crowd. 

 

Even as they all walked to back stage, the cheers and screams didn't die down for a second. Everything they passed looked like a blur. Voices all mixing together. Brian could hardly focus until he felt a tug at his hand. All of a sudden he was pulled down into a heated kiss by his boyfriend. His hands instantly flew up and cupped the youngers cheeks, pulling him even closer while he pushed Roger back against a wall. He knew he pushed him back a bit too hard, hearing a loud thud as Roger collided with that wall, but neither cared. Roger’s arms flew around the older mans shoulders and tangled into his unruly and curly hair. 

 

Their lips moved together with a frantic, needy hunger. Tongues dancing, teeth clashing, breath tangling together. Brian’s hand slowly trained from his cheeks, down his neck and slowly down the blondes sides before gripping his hips, gently rolling his own hips forward to meet Roger’s. They both let out a groan as their clothed members brushed together.

 

“Br-Brian…” Roger manages to gasp out before letting a small surprised yelp out as Brian suddenly lifted Roger up and against the wall. His legs wrapping around Brian’s waist almost immediately. The taller man now having to crane his head up just slightly to meet the blondes lips again. Giving a small squeeze to the youngers ass, making Roger moan softly and gently tug at Brian’s curls. Groaning softly, Brian started to trail his lips down his lovers neck. Sucking and biting at the sensitive area of skin, making Roger moan out more before rocking his hips down against Brian. Both of them moaning as the grind against each other.

 

“God… Roger, I need you…” Brian breaths against his lovers neck, making him shiver.    
  
“Then take me…” Roger tries to sound casual, but Brian can hear the lust and want in his voice. The older man smiled against his neck before pulling back slightly to look around.    
  
“We’re pretty hidden away…” Brian comments as he looks back at the drummer. “I could take you right here~” He smirks as Roger’s blush deepens.    
  
“Wh-whatever, just do  _ something _ , Brian!” He whines before grinding against the older man making Brian groan. 

 

“Patience, Babe.” Brian sighs softly, kissing his neck one more time before setting the blonde down. Hands trailing down and undoing Roger’s sexy skin tight pants before sliding them down. Noting the blondes lack of underwear, but to caught up to mention it. “Turn around for me…” He whispers, slightly shocked at how fast Roger obeys this command. Turning himself and placing his hands against the wall.

 

“Shit, babe… We don’t have lube.” He realizes, Roger rolls his eyes.

 

“Just use your saliva, it will be okay… It’s not like we haven’t done this in awhile.” The younger comments, still breathless from everything. Brian nods, leaning down to kiss the back of Rogers neck as he brings his fingers to the blondes lips. 

 

“Wet them for me…” He commands softly, the blonde very quick to obey. Bring the three digits into his mouth. Sucking and licking as if it were something _ else _ , making Brian grow even harder while watching the lewd scene. “God… That’s enough.” He decides before taking his fingers away and trailing down Rogers perfect ass, slipping his first finger in with ease making his lover moan softly. Brian hums softly, gently placing his left hand on Rogers hip. Gently rubbing circles into the soft skin as he starts to move his finger.

 

“Fuck… Brian, just add the next bloody fin-Aahhhnn…” Roger moans out as Brian quickly thrusts in a second finger. The blondes hips slightly rocking back already making Brian smirk.  _ Already so needy… _ He can’t help but think to himself as he spreads his fingers, watching Roger let out a silent moan.

 

He doesn’t wait for Roger to ask for the next finger and just adds the third finger, taking no time to thrust the digits in and out of his lover. Searching for that perfect spot to make Roger moan out. It took a few moments, but with a precise curl of his fingers at a certain angle, Brian was captivated by the obscene moan Roger emitted. The drummers head leaning back, lips parted, and eyes closed.

 

“Fuuuck, Bri~! Do that again, please…” Roger moans out and of course Brian complies. Hitting his prostate each time, loving the noises forced from Roger before slowly pulling his fingers away.

 

“Bri~” Roger whines, eyes opening slightly to look back at his curly haired lover. 

 

“Be patient, Rog.” Brian says a bit sternly as he undoes his own pants, pushing them down with his underwear. Roger licking his lips, eyeing the way Brian’s cock sprung free. The taller man smirking softly at the blondes lack of modesty. 

 

“Hurry the hell up, Bri… I  _ need  _ you.” The smaller man whines out again, making Brian chuckle before spitting into his own hand and gently stroking himself, groaning softly. 

 

“Bri..” He hears the the younger whine out.

 

“Jeez, Rog. So bloody needy…” Brian says, though really not complaining. Left hand gripping the blondes hip a bit tighter before slowly guiding himself into the tight heat of his lover. Both moaning softly. Brian slowly gripping Rogers hips with both hands now. Eyes closed, enjoying the pleasure from this moment with his lover and the adrenaline still rushing from earlier. The high only becoming stronger between the two. 

 

Both took a moment to enjoy the feeling before Roger rocked back, making them moaning deeply. Brian took the hint and started to gently thrust into his lovers heat over and over. Between the high and pleasure, he knew they both wouldn’t last long. Roger was already a moaning mess, head tilted back again. Brian couldn’t help but to reach up, giving that lovely blonde hair a tug as he started to quicken the pace. His hand slowly left the blonde locks and gently cupped the back on his neck, Roger letting his head fall forward and rest against the wall. Their moans and the lewd sound of their hips meeting was all Brian could make out, and he loved every second of it. Especially the sound erupting from Roger as he brushed against his prostate.

 

“Ooooh~! Fuck~! Bri… Ri-right there, please!” He cried out. How was Brian going to deny anything to Roger after such a  _ lovely  _ plea? Gripping Rogers neck and hip slightly tighter, forcing the blondes hips back to his thrusts perfectly. Hitting that spot  _ just  _ right making his lover moan out with no trace of shyness. He loved the incoherent gibberish that Roger was moaning. He could only make certain words like ‘fuck’ and his name.

 

“Are you close, Rog?” Brian manages to ask, keeping his thrusts at a steady, fast rhythm. The blonde only able to nod and moan at this point. The guitarist reached with his right hand and grasped his lovers leaking cock. Giving a small squeeze before starting to stroke him in time with their trusts. Roger’s moans grew louder and breath became heavier.

 

“Come for me, Rog…” Was all Brian had to say before he felt that heat around become  _ deliciously  _ tighter and Roger was moaning underneath him. His hands trying to grip at the walls as his orgasam rushed though him. And that  _ sight  _ alone was enough to drive Brian to his own release. Moaning Rogers name as rode his oragasm out.

 

Slowly coming down from his high, he could hear Roger panting and as he opened his eyes he saw those blue eyes looking back at him. Brian noted the lust and adrenaline dying down, making the blue in his eyes brighten back up as he pulled out of his lover, pulling his pants back up. Roger was completely spent, slumped against the wall not wanting to move so Brian helped him up his pants back up before turning Roger to face him.

 

“So… You decided against underwear… because?” Brian asked, cocking an eyebrow as he smirked down at his tired love who could only huff.

 

“The lines of my underwear would have ruined the look…” Roger said with a shrug making Brian laugh softly.

 

“You’re behind a drum set the entire time, Rog.” The older pointed out but Roger shrugged again, leaning into Brian’s embrace. Enjoying the way his hands rubbed his back soothingly.

 

“Come on, Rog… Let’s head to the hotel.” Brian eventually says, pulling away and looking down. Smiling at the messy blonde hair and the come covered shirt. “We need to get cleaned up.” He adds. Roger only mumbles something as he takes Brian’s hand and stumbles away with him. Both missing the high, but knowing it wouldn’t be long till they were in heaven again. 


End file.
